Dead or Alive
by FireHeart19
Summary: Ok Before the formal summary i want to appologize for how badly this was written. i wrote it a few years ago when i was new to this. Thank you for any constructive critisism. Beastboy is shot and four years later the teen titans find a man named Garfield


Slade jumped off a roof, followed by five costumed teens. "Stop running you coward!" Robin yelled as he tossed a box at the man, which missed. Beastboy and Cyborg were using the strength of their powers to break anything in their way, while the girls flew. "You've grown slow, Titans." Slade said as he ran. Then he came to a dead end, and knew his only choice was to fight. He turned and kicked Robin and Cyborg into the wall, then knocked Starfire and Raven out with his staff. A large falcon grabbed the staff and tossed it far into the air, becoming Beastboy again. "You're friends can't help you now, Beastboy." Slade's voice was low and almost laughing. He expected Beastboy to be scared but, looking in his eyes, there was only anger and hate. "Don't I scare you?" Beastboy laughed at that. "No Slade. You can't scare me anymore. But if you want me to look scared I ca…" a bullet had been launched into Beastboy's neck.

Robin stood, in all black, and looked with his team at the coffin. Starfire was crying, and Cyborg looked like he wanted to. Raven even had tears in her eyes. Robin only held a glare. Beastboy had killed Slade, by ripping him up with a rhino horn, but was dead all the same. "We'll miss you." The coffin was lowered, allowing it to lay at the bottom of the hole. They stood there, praying to whatever they knew to pray, before leaving back to the tower.

Raven and the other three walked through the mall, each wearing normal outfits. Now they were Dick, Rachel, Victor, and Kori, normal teens who were new in town. Dick looked in any biking stores, since he was now a racer. "Dick, I do not think any of these suit you." Kori said, almost as if she was positive he shouldn't buy any of them. "I know Kori, but my old bike is too obvious." Dick responded. "Yeah, but it's better than these pieces of trash." Victor said, looking at the bikes. "Bikes are bikes. I want to get out of here already so just pick one." Rachel said. "Man you know you've gotten colder since B died, and that was four years ago." Victor said, to which Rachel nodded. She had both gotten nicer and colder in four years. "No corny jokes changes a girl." She joked. "Ha, true." Dick laughed from where he was looking at a black dirt bike. "Hey man, those things aren't too good. Try the X-games 900 over there, it's half off." One of the men said, walking over to Dick. "Thanks… and you are?" Dick asked. "Garfield. I work here. And I've had three of these things returned for faulty parts." Garfield kicked the bike's front tire. "And you may want to tell your girlfriend that we don't sell giant chocolate donuts." He laughed, looking at Kori eating a tire. "Kori!" Dick said. "Well, anything else??" Garfield asked, leaning on a black bike. "Yeah, you know anyone who gives tours?" Dick asked. "Of here in New York? Yeah, me." Garfield smiled and put on a hat that had a Dallas Cowboys star on it.

"Ok well, I've shown you all the major dojos, every electronics store in town, all the best cheap hotels. Anything else Dick?" Garfield said as he pulled his black Jeep over. "Well I think Rachel wanted to see some libraries." Dick said. "Alright. I know some great tea places too, Rae." Garfield said as he sped off. "How do you know I drink tea?" Rachel looked suspicious. "Because you smell like a giant tea bag." Joked Garfield as they drove up to a large public library. "So I take it you guys are new here?" Garfield asked. "Yep, brand new. Which is less than I can say 'bout this car." Victor laughed. "Well your not exactly an engine, nor can you build a car, so bug off my G-Jeep." Garfield said, flipping his middle finger up. "G-Jeep?" Kori asked. "Yep, kinda like my old G-Ped." Dick gave the driver a weird look. "How old are you anyway?" He asked. "To be honest I don't know, I think I'm 20. I have amnesia of anything before four years ago." Dick nodded, in understanding. "Rae, I can't help my curiosity so don't take this the wrong way but, you datin' anyone?" Garfield asked, smiling at her through the mirror. "No, but I am looking for someone." Rachel admitted. "I know a few goth dudes you might like." Garfield said. "No thanks, I've grown to like preppy or normal people better." This made Dick, Vic, and Kori look at her strangely. "Well I know a few of them too." Garfield laughed. "You know, no one should be alone. Although I can't think of any way possible that you are." Garfield stopped at another library.

After the tour Garfield took them to a large, dark restaurant with foods from anywhere. Rachel and Garfield were both eating salad, while the others had a large french pizza. "Man how can you live knowing you eat dead animals?" Garfield gagged at the amount of meat. "Well it's better than that tofu junk one of our old friends ate." Victor gagged now. "Hey, I eat tofu!" Garfield shot a glare at the large man. "Then you, my friend, have problems." Victor grinned. "Hey, at least I don't eat some poor animal's mother, or child." Garfield said, before going back to his salad. "Well all of us got places to live except Rae, you know anywhere she could stay?" Dick said, trying to relieve the tension from the meat battle. "Well not many, but I might think of somethin'. Wait! You can live with me for now." Rachel frowned. "I don't know…" Garfield's ears seemed to droop slightly. "Oh come on. No one likes me besides you guys and I never get any visitors. Please?" Garfield begged. "I guess, as long as it's alright with you." Rachel smiled. "Yes!" Garfield hugged Rachel so tight she coughed, but hugged back. "Aww, I think our Rae has a little crush on the Veggie dude." Victor and Dick laughed and high-fived. "Hey Gar, could you go get my jacket from the car, it's raining." Rachel asked. He nodded and walked out the door. "I may have a small crush on him but don't tell him. He's like Beastboy, he won't let me live it down." the others nodded. Gar came back in holding his jacket. "You didn't bring a coat, but here you can use mine." He smiled and placed it over her shoulders, to which she smiled at him. "Thanks." She said.

That night a black Jeep pulled into a garage of a green house. Garfield got out and opened Rachel's door for her. "We're here Rae." He told her, though she was asleep. Garfield smiled and lifted her bridal style. He took her in the house and put her on his bed, covering her in his dark blue blanket. He smiled again. "Night Rae." He kissed her cheek and walked into his living room to watch TV.

Rachel woke up and groaned as light hit her eyes. She rolled, only to run into someone's back. Judging by the blonde hair it was Garfield. She silently smiled and sat up. She shook the male's shoulder. "Wake up Gar." He shook a bit and opened one eye. "Aww man I've had this dream like five times tonight." Garfield closed his eyes. "Gar, this is real." Rachel laughed and he shot up. "Oh, heh, I knew that." He was clearly lying.

After breakfast he took her to the mall to meet up with the other three friends. "Hey Rae, Gar." Dick waved. "Hey dude." Gar smiled. "We were all headin' to karaoke right now, you in?" Dick asked. His answer was Gar running off to the karaoke place. "Wonder what he'll sing." Rae said, walking with Dick after Gar.

"Please welcome our old friend, Gar!" The DJ said as Garfield jumped onto the stage. "Hey everyone. Man I have had a good week. Even got a new crush. Anyway thanks for not sayin' boo." Everyone laughed. Then _Contagious _by_ Trapt_ came on. Beastboy began singing. He stepped down the steps and made his way to the table where his friends were sitting. He grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her on stage. "Hey guys, this is Rachel. My new best friend." He hugged her then got back to singing. At the end everyone cheered and clapped. Garfield smiled and led Rae back down to the table. "Nice job Gar." They all said, hiding giggles.

Garfield smiled as he drove home with Rae in the seat next to him. She was smiling too, looking out the window. "So did you have fun?" He asked. She nodded.

They got home and had dinner. Then they went to bed, cuddling once they were asleep. They were both smiling as they slept soundly.

Garfield suddenly grew, turning into a gorilla. Raven woke up and saw that he had become this. "AH!" She screamed. Then she noticed something. The skin was green, and his earring broken. "Oh my god. Garfield?" The large animal nodded. "Oh my god." She grabbed her phone.

They were all at Victor's house, but they didn't have their rings on. "Garfield, think of an animal, any animal, and see yourself turning into it." The tall cyborg said. "Uhh sure." He thought hard and soon became a small bird, a parrot. "Oh my god!" Victor said. "Guys, this is Beastboy alright." Victor smiled at the now green man. In a while he hooked a machine up to Beastboy to give him back his memory.

The next day Beastboy woke up, to see Raven sitting on the bed next to him. "Morning Raven." He smiled and hugged her. They were still in Cyborg's house, but were packing to go back to Jump City. Robin walked in, smiling. "Hey Rob." Beastboy waved happily. "Hey Beastboy." Robin smiled. "We got all your stuff for you." And with that he left. "So Rae. I was thinking. You know how you said you like preps or normal guys?" Raven nodded. "Well I may not be normal but… well… you wanna go out?" He asked. "Beastboy, I thought you wouldn't ask." She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Cyborg and the others watched as the two kissed on a security video. "I knew it." He and the others laughed. "We have good reason to tease BB now." Robin said, grinning evilly. Cyborg uploaded the vid to Youtube and grinned as 1 million people began watching in all of two seconds.


End file.
